


糖霜

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: 罗伯逊生贺文，ao3补发，高中生恋爱青春文学
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Kudos: 5





	糖霜

我遇见安迪的时候刚被选进高中足球校队，那时候我在训练课上试图在禁区外围练直接任意球，最接近成功的一次是蒙中了门柱。一个皮肤雪白，棕色头发，瘦瘦弱弱的男生坐在操场边的水泥台子上，一边看一边大笑不止，我被他笑得心烦意乱，看在是穿着校队队服的学长的份上没有发作。我听见其他队员叫他安迪。

我的一双养父在我上高中之后，对我的期望值骤升一档，无论是课业还是在校队的表现都被加上了期望的砝码。我起初有点莫名其妙，但在我一次放学后跟同学去商场打老掉牙的街机游戏，被去那边买烘焙材料的爸爸抓个正着之后，我在一次长谈里得知了他们在想什么：无非是怕我年少叛逆不走正道。

这实在是多虑了，我想，我看着坐在我对面眉心拧成一团的老爸，心说我这些年来所有的叛逆加在一起也不敢望您老人家年轻时的项背。这指的不只是他纹的那两片漂亮得近乎张狂的花腰。我怎么知道的？当然是我老爹告诉我的啊，在他还不觉得我到了逆反期的时候，当他男人的黑历史笑话讲的。那时候我在我爹的一本书里发现了一张旧照片，是年轻时候的我爸，还剃着寸头戴着耳钉，拎着瓶酒，下半身只穿着中筒袜，倒在夜里的马路上。我爹发现我在看这张照片时，只觉得好笑，把它收了回去，说这是你爸当年参加婚礼喝多了时候的黑历史。黑历史这东西就像是陈旧晚礼服上的珠子，扯掉一颗就会跟着滚落一串，于是我爹兴致一来，就给我讲了我爸中学时候打架当不良，恋爱期间半夜开一百多公里的夜车拐他去看脱衣舞之类的故事。我那时只觉得我幼小的心灵受到了极大的伤害，毕竟我爸在我心目中的形象一直是用懒倦温柔的声音辅导我做作业，会陪我踢球给我唱歌，在料理台边洗手作羹汤。——我爹给我讲完那些故事之后，整整一个星期没在我爸面前抬起头来，并且默默承包了全部的家务。两件事之间大概是有什么我不知道的联系。

在这件事上过了震惊期之后，现在我爸坐在我对面跟我谈论年少叛逆的问题，我就难免有点想笑，我还能叛逆到打破您在这个家的记录不成？但转念一想，也没什么可笑的。早熟如我早就知道，父辈愿意在自己孩子身上看到的往往是自己青春生活的反面，如果觉得自己那时候被管得太严，就会放宽处置，反之则会想方设法避免孩子们踏入同一条疯过了头的河流——不过如果绝大多数父母都会这么做，是不是也就意味着，大家的青春时代都过得不怎么样？

好在我暂时没什么可让我的养父们忧虑的。我在第一次段考中就拿了全A，球踢得也还行。训练赛的时候教练让我和安迪搭阵左右后卫，主进攻，我只记得一场下来整个左路都是安迪疯跑的身影。训练结束，我们离开学校球场往家走的路上，我完全出于好奇，问他训练赛这么跑不累吗？他说不累啊，对了前面麦当劳甜筒第二个半价你要不要，我请你？一串铃铛一样丁零当啷响起的苏格兰口音。

莫名被他请了一个甜筒之后我才发现，我们放学回家其实顺路。之前竟然都没有一起走过这条路。我得知他读高二，从格拉斯哥搬过来，支持的球队是凯尔特人，双休日会在玛莎百货打工。我们在我家门口分开，他沿着那条已经开始有落叶堆积的路继续走下去。

安迪跟我混熟得很快，从训练结束后一起走变成平时放学也在校门口等着对方一起回家，再到他双休日不打零工的时候会跑到我家来找我玩。他敲我家门的时候我爸刚烤好饼干从厨房出来，我说，爸爸，这是我在校队的朋友安迪，比我高一级。安迪还没来得及打招呼，我爸就拿着块涂满糖霜的饼干塞到他嘴里。安迪叼着饼干一脸茫然。

他瞪大眼睛像只小猫头鹰一样天真单纯的样子蒙骗了我爸。我让他把我从家里捞出去，是让他带我去打游戏的。我不知道他到底是怎么找到的非法接待未成年人的游戏厅，但他跟我说起过一次之后，我就动了这个念头。游戏厅的电脑上有FIFA，我跟他开了一盘对战，他打得一塌糊涂，随后梗着脖子解释说只是因为他用惯了手柄不习惯键盘操作。

我的两个养父都很乐意让他找我玩，或是在他家人不在的时候跑到我家里陪我写作业。在见到我爹的时候安迪愣了一下，随后很快就明白了我家里的情况，之后也没再问过。但他们不知道，我们坐在楼上一起写作业的时候会拿出手机对着一些社媒推送消息嘻嘻哈哈，会聊很久的天然后打成一团再把打闹时搞乱的床单收拾掉。我们出去玩的时候会打游戏逛街喝酒，常常是两个人分着喝一罐啤酒，这样不会脸红，喝完之后再灌下很多汽水，防止回家的时候被闻出一丝味道。这么喝酒原本没什么意思，也完全喝不醉，纯属为了寻求犯禁的刺激感，或者说，觉得好玩。在我爸浑然不知的时候，我居然已经把他担心的大部分叛逆行为都体验了一遍，这让我有种隐秘的胜利感。

当然，我们一起出去玩也不只是为了做坏孩子才会做的事情。我们经常在街上走着走着，就走到学校旁边那个街角的点心铺。那家点心铺没有名字，招牌只有BAKERY几个大字。那里有安迪最喜欢的苏格兰黄油甜酥饼干。

我们很喜欢在那家店里多逗留一会，把自己浸在黄油、奶油、肉桂和烤制过的面粉的香气里。我会想起我爸偶尔在周末做烘焙的时候，在厨房里哼着歌细心地摆弄那些面饼和辅料，把未成形的蛋糕装进纸杯，用裱花袋画上图案——他是平面设计师，画出精细的图案的功底一直都在——在我好奇地过去看的时候温柔地冲我笑。我还是没办法把他现在的样子和老爹所说的浪荡公子不良少年的形象彻底结合到一起。叛逆又年轻漂亮的男同性恋到了中年竟然也会变成这样温柔的父亲。我又想起他眉宇间堆着沉重的危机感跟我讲不要跟那些坏学生打交道，不要越出生活轨迹太多的时候的样子。实在有点好笑，当年叛逆得不得了的人在教育自己的养子别学坏安心读书，而他的养子本人刚刚偷喝完半罐啤酒跟没正经的学长压马路逛店。我和安迪买好一袋黄油甜酥饼干，坐在街边的长椅上边吃边聊天。

一切都只是为了好玩而已。逛黑游戏厅，逛店，或者去游泳，都是一样的。游泳是我提议的。安迪的皮肤在灯光下的水池里白得放光。我原本只是想约他出来玩而已，但当我和他泡在同一个泳池里的时候，我却还是忍不住盯着他看。他也发现了，挑眉看回来。我游开，到漂在泳池边沿的充气彩虹小马那里，爬上马背，然后因为重心不稳而摔下去。安迪在泳池的另一端大笑，像是在校队训练场上第一次看到我没有一脚任意球中目标的时候一样。我从水里起身，游回去，狠狠推他一把作为报复。我们闹得水花四溅。闹够了之后，我们两个人站在摇荡的水波中间，我看着他雪白的肩膀，他或许是在看我的眼睛。他走近一步，抱了我。

我几乎是无意识地向他伸出手臂。

从游泳馆出来的时候，我们在自动贩卖机买了一罐啤酒和一罐汽水。未成年人禁酒令的空子在一些特定的时候还是太好钻了。安迪仰起头，一口气喝掉半罐啤酒，然后把剩下的一半递给我。他的脸离得太近了，我看得见他薄薄的嘴唇在颤动。我喜欢你，特伦特，他说。

我们也不知道是谁先吻了谁，总之稀里糊涂地，就像烂俗的青春爱情电影桥段里那样接吻了。他的嘴唇凉凉的，像是刚刚融化一点的糖霜。

冬天来的时候安迪把自己整个人都裹在衣物里，只在毛线帽子和围巾中间露出一双眼睛。我说你真是苏格兰人吗，这么怕冷。他又气又笑地用手肘戳我，然后从路边灌木丛上捧起一把新下的雪摔在我脸上。

有一天下午，最后一节课前，同学们喊我，说特伦特，你那个学长又来找你了。我走出教室，看见安迪站在门口，围巾上豁开一个口子。我问他怎么搞的，他把我拉到楼梯拐角，避开所有人的视听：逃课了，翻学校院墙被栅栏尖角刮到了。我逃课是为了给你带这个，街角那家点心铺每天下午限量供应的，去晚了就没有了。

他递给我的是一袋还带着热气的姜饼人。

我说那你的围巾怎么办？

跟家里总会有办法解释的，他说。我还有一节课的时间想怎么编理由呢。

我打开姜饼人袋子，取出一块咬在嘴里。放眼望望周围，没人从这边的楼梯经过。

我吻了安迪，把姜饼人的糖霜的甜度涂上了他的嘴唇。


End file.
